Apocalypse
by LittleWhiteLiesSing
Summary: The Heartless Apocalypse is here. What few survivors there are fight desperately to find the one place left rumored to be safe, Kingdom Hearts


~Apocalypse ~

Hi everyone! So I know I should stop starting stories until I finish one, but I really have had this bugging me for a while now. So I kind of just had to write it to get it out! I hope all of you like it! I also haven't actually decided what characters are going to be the main ones. I might make this a divided story like _Playground_ and _Captain_ (for those of you who've read my other stories you'll kind of understand). I just don't know yet! So if anyone has any insight as to what I should do, how many stories to make this and what not, let me know!

But this will be a yaoi story for sure so I just wanted to let everyone know that in advance! Warnings for language, sexual content, fighting, yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

><p>~Prologue - Sora~<p>

Every second, every moment of this, would forever be stuck in Sora's mind. He'd heard about the outbreak of Heartless on TV but who actually thought it would affect them? It was just a misfortune that happened to other people. Even when he saw his first Heartless he had just thought it was a single stray that had wandered away from its pack. They destroyed it and that would be the end of it. Destiny Island was a place of peace and happiness.

Of course people had prepared for this. When word had first reached them pamphlets came out with precautions and ways to prevent you from becoming a Heartless or a Nobody. Everyone who was compatible was given a Keyblade to defend themself with. Others took up anything they could. But no one really thought it would come to their home. So they didn't practice. Just because they could hold a Keyblade didn't mean they could use it. It was only because Sora had been practicing with his for years that he'd even stood a chance. His friends Riku and Kairi were the same. Somehow, someway they'd survived. Luck or maybe skill. Sora wanted to say it was his skill with his Keyblade, but he knew enough to know it was mostly just luck.

The three of them had been out on the little island right off shore. They just wanted to take a break after school so they'd gone out there to relax. In their secret spot they had all of the pictures they had drawn on the walls as kids. Occasionally they added another bit to the walls but it had remained untouched for the most part for years. But that didn't matter. It was their place. They always came there with Tidus, Wakka and Selphie. It was the children's place. They even had their own tree fort. That was where the three of them had been; Just relaxing and smiling, joking about their days at school and groaning about homework.

The first scream was swallowed up by the distance between the mainland and their island. Most of the screams were swallowed up. But all three of them just had that bad, sick, feeling in their guts. Then the loud booming sound got them up and running towards the shore. A blaze had started on the shore. It had them scrambling to get to their boats. They each rowed their own back to the mainland. But it was all too late. The Heartless had made quick work of the place. Some places looked untouched except for the bodies lying there, just waiting to transform into Heartless and from there to Nobodies. A few had had the doors and windows destroyed. Here and there a small Heartless, a Shadow, lingered, looking for more defenseless people.

Sora and Riku made quick work of the few in their way, each scrambling for home. They had to get home, had to find their families. They had each been strong enough to gain a Keyblade as a young kid, Riku at the age of eight, Sora at nine. Each Keyblade was different, made for the person who would wield it. Sora's own Keyblade, the Kingdom Key, was a simple blade but it did the job. His two handed swing chopped through every Shadow in his way. His mind on home he destroyed every Heartless in his way. Pulling up short in front of his door he called out for his parents, for anyone to answer him. Bursting through the door he scrambled everywhere. He needed to find them. They had to still be here. They couldn't be Heartless. He'd never find them again. Never hold them again.

That moment would forever be with him.


End file.
